


escape

by jerry_seinfeld



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerry_seinfeld/pseuds/jerry_seinfeld
Summary: chanyeol just wants to love baekhyun the way he deserves to be lovedorchanyeol's popular, baekhyun's not, and they're in love





	escape

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend listening to all i want by dawn golden, it just fits so perfectly with the whole story

“Let’s run away.”  
  
Chanyeol looks up, seeing the enthusiasm in Baekhyun’s eyes. The moon that floods in through the front window gives his cheeks a gentle glow, and his grip is tight on Chanyeol’s hand.  
  
Chanyeol has never thought of doing something so reckless. They barely have any money on them, and Chanyeol mentally hits himself for thinking about his Costco gift card on his desk at home.  
  
But he can’t say that the thought isn’t at all unwelcome in his mind. He imagines driving an untraveled road with Baekhyun, hands intertwined, stealing a kiss every second that he can. He imagines open car windows, fresh air in their lungs, and wind whipping through their hair. He imagines falling asleep in the backseat, Baekhyun’s small body pressed close to his, his boyfriend’s quiet breath against his chest. He imagines waking up next to him, morning sun gracing his eyes and a crick in his neck.  
  
In that moment, he wants to, so bad. He wants Baekhyun, and Baekhyun only.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
\---  
  
“When are you going to get a girlfriend, man?” Chanyeol sighs, gaze momentarily glancing up at Yifan. His expression is eager, his hand resting on Chanyeol’s back.  
  
Chanyeol shrugs. He takes a sip of his water, anything to distance himself from Yifan. “Dunno.”  
  
Yixing mumbles something in Chinese. Yifan smacks his arm, “It’s a possibility,” the younger growls.  
  
“No way, Yeol isn’t gay.” Chanyeol’s eyes shoot back up to Yifan. He glances at the other side of the cafeteria, at a small body hunched over a paper bag, at faded-blue hair falling into his eyes. “Are you?”  
  
Chanyeol scoffs, “Nah, but you are,” he stands up quickly, forcing Yifan’s hand off of him.  
  
“What?” Yifan shouts after him as he walks out of the cafeteria, “He’s lying, Xing, he’s totally lying!”

\---  
  
“C’mon!” Baekhyun whispers, his arm laced through Chanyeols, looking back at him every now and again as he leads him through the dark of halls.  
  
Chanyeol mimics Baekhyun’s eager smile as he follows, feet stumbling over nothing. Baekhyun looks so happy, so, so happy, and Chanyeol remembers when it wasn’t like this, when Baekhyun was quiet and lonely. He remembers Baekhyun telling him how much he hates himself and it makes Chanyeol’s heart hurt to know that the man he loves felt this way and he wasn’t there to make him feel better.  
  
At least you’re with me now, Baekhyun had said, a gentle look on his face that put Chanyeol at ease.  
  
They stumble into a storage closet, hearing occasional cheers from the assembly happening in the stadium just outside.  
  
Chanyeol presses his lips to Baekhyun’s quickly and frantically because he wants to know that Baekhyun’s there. It’s messy and it’s sloppy but it brings a certain comfort to the couple. Skin brushes against skin and hands wander and hearts pound, and Chanyeol is just overwhelmed with all the love and affection he feels for Baekhyun. In that moment he knows that no matter what, he wants to be with him, forever.  
  
\---  
  
“Baekhyun, wait up,” Chanyeol rushes up behind the boy, his backpack bouncing between his shoulders. His sneakers scuff against the sidewalk and he almost trips on weeds growing between its cracks.  
  
Baekhyun turns and his face brightens when he sees Chanyeol, “Hey, you,” he sneakily takes Chanyeol’s hand.  
  
“Happy six months.” Chanyeol takes out a thin package and holds it in front of Baekhyun’s face, who rips it open shortly after, “It’s the picture-”  
  
“From the pier,” he finishes.  
  
“Do you like it?” Chanyeol can’t see Baekhyun’s expression and it worries him a bit. He thinks it’s a nice photo; the two of them at the edge of the pier, hands intertwined, Baekhyun’s head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, their figures black against the watercolored sky.  
  
Baekhyun lifts his head, brows upturned and clutching the frame to his chest, “Fuck, Yeol, I’m gonna cry,” Chanyeol stops walking and pulls Baekhyun to him. The smaller buries his face into Chanyeol’s warm jacket, relishing in the giant’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist.  
  
“You mean a lot to me, you know that?” Chanyeol says, his deep voice resonating through his chest and feeling like honey against Baekhyun’s ear, “and I hate that we can’t be a couple at school.”  
  
“I know. It…it sucks.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“No!” Baekhyun pulls away immediately, “never apologize, Chanyeol. You don’t have to. Not to me. I understand that…that there would be a lot of consequences if you…if we…”  
  
“Came out. Yeah, there would. But I’m thinking,” Chanyeol pauses, looking anywhere but into Baekhyun’s eyes, “You’re worth it.”  
  
\---  
  
Chanyeol runs soft fingers through Baekhyun’s soft hair, and all he can think in that moment is soft. How soft Baekhyun’s skin feels against his, how soft his lips are against his, how soft the moonlight that comes in through the window above Baekhyun’s bed is against Baekhyun’s cheeks.  
  
The word beautiful hasn’t made its way in Chanyeol’s head for as long as he can remember, but everything about what sits so softly in front of his eyes screams it. Baekhyun’s lashes flutter against his cheek and Chanyeol runs his thumb over the space where they touched, a smile gracing his face. Baekhyun looks up at him with his chocolate eyes that take Chanyeol’s breath away every time.  
  
“Hey,” he whispers.  
  
“Hi.” Baekhyun says.  
  
“You look…” he pauses, brushing the pad of his index finger over a constellation of freckles scattered across Baekhyun’s nose, “beautiful.”  
  
Baekhyun giggles and presses a kiss to Chanyeol’s lips again. Chanyeol waits until Baekhyun’s pulled away to speak again, “I…I love you.”  
  
The smaller kisses his boyfriend again, this time more desperately, as if the other was about to be pulled away from him, “I love you too.”  
  
\---  
  
Yifan claps his hand against Chanyeol’s back before sitting down and Chanyeol winces at the gesture. “What’s up, loser?”  
  
Chanyeol sighs, wringing his hands in his lap, “Can I ask you something?”  
  
“Sure,” Yifan narrows his eyes, “Is this about the team captain thing? Because you’re my buddy and all, but I-“  
  
“No, it’s not about the team captain thing.” At that, Yifan relaxes in his seat, “I made this friend in um…shop class, and I was wondering if he could sit with us?”  
  
“Who is it?”  
  
“Baekhyun.”  
  
“That fuckin’ weirdo? Sorry, man, but I don’t think so.” Chanyeol’s heart sinks to the bottom of his stomach. Yifan crumples the plastic bag his sandwich was in and gets up, “I promised Yixing I’d practice with him, so I’ll see you later. Unless you want to come?”  
  
Chanyeol shakes his head, “Nah, I’m okay. Thanks.”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
Chanyeol looks past Yifan’s fading figure to where Baekhyun’s sat at the end of a table. He tightens his grip on his fork before shooting up from his chair. He leaves his bowl behind him and almost runs over to where Baekhyun is.  
  
Baekhyun glances up at him but quickly looks back down and it breaks Chanyeol’s heart. He takes two fingers and places them on Baekhyun’s chin and tilt’s the smaller’s head up. He takes one last look around the cafeteria, where most people are looking at Park Chanyeol, captain of the basketball team, all around great guy, about to kiss Byun Baekhyun, the local gay kid.  
  
Chanyeol smiles at him before pressing his lips to Baekhyun’s. He’s sweating and his heart is pounding but in that moment it’s so worth it to be able to kiss the man he loves.  
  
\---  
  
“Fags.” Chanyeol whips his head around, sending a menacing glare at the snickering boys that walk past. Baekhyun huffs, closing his locker and pushing past Chanyeol.  
  
Chanyeol catches up to him. “Are you mad at me?”  
  
“You shouldn’t have done that, Yeol. I didn’t ask you to. I didn’t want you to.” Chanyeol’s expression fades into defeat.  
  
“But…Baekhyun, I wanted to. I was sick of having to act like you didn’t exist, like you didn’t mean anything to me.”  
  
“I know, and I appreciate that, but what about you? You might lose your position on the basketball team. You’ve lost your friends…” Chanyeol wipes at the tears gathering on the rims of Baekhyun’s eyes.  
  
“Don’t worry about me. Those weren’t really my friends, not if they don’t like me because I like boys. Because I like you.” Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a small smile. Chanyeol presses a soft kiss onto his boyfriend’s forehead and pulls the smaller into his chest. “Do you want to take a drive? Outside of town?”  
  
Baekhyun nods. “Okay.”  
  
\---  
  
“Let’s run away.”  
  
Chanyeol looks up, seeing the enthusiasm in Baekhyun’s eyes. The moon that floods in through the windshield gives his cheeks a gentle glow, and his grip is tight on Chanyeol’s hand.  
  
In that moment, he wants it so bad. He wants Baekhyun, and Baekhyun only.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Really? You mean it?” Chanyeol nods. His gaze is focused on the road ahead of them. He sees a sign ahead of them. ‘Come Again!’ it reads.  
  
“Yeah. I mean it.” Baekhyun jumps out of his seat and kisses Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol catches him before he sits down, pulling his face closer to his own.  
  
“I love you.” Baekhyun says, a full smile stretched across his face, his voice light with giddiness.  
  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! please leave a comment i love reading them <3
> 
> also (self-promo) please be sure to check out my other fics? i'd really appreciate it <333


End file.
